Stranded 2 Wiki
Stranded 2 is an adventure game, where player is trying to survive on the tropic island and find way home. To learn more about Stranded 2, visit About Stranded 2 page. Download The game is licensed under to Creative Commons (by-nc-sa) and can be downloaded for free at http://www.stranded.unrealsoftware.de/. Features List of features straight from the website: * fast 3D engine with low system requirements * huge islands * countless animals and plants * more than 100 (!) different items with various qualities * a lot of distinctive buildings and vehicles * a huge arsenal of different tools, weapons and ammunitions * seamless day and night alternation * dynamic lighting effects, particles, fog, reflecting water and blur effects * a big adventure with in-game sequences and story elements * many varied maps * map editor with numerous options * extremely comprehensive scripting system for interactive maps * completely "moddable" by changing scripts and definitions Stranded 2 was created by "Unreal Software". Website:http://www.unrealsoftware.de Unreal Software was founded by Peter Schauss, the creater of Stranded 1 and 2 as well as the well known Counterstrike 2D. As stated on the main website, Unreal Software has no connections with "Unreal" games and engines by Epic Games. This game is a Simulation game at the highest levels and you have to survive a long as possable. THERE IS NO DOWNLOAD TO MAC! Walkthrough Stranded 2 contains Adventure campaign, where you are trying to get home after crashing on the tropic island. While game is pretty straightforward, you may get stuck (unlikely) or you don't fell like going over every inch of the island to find overlooked flint ect. If that is the case, feel free to use following pages: * First island * Second island * Third island Items Plants *Wheat Animals * Bird * Butterfly * Carnivorous Plant * Clawmonkey * Crab * Dragonfly * Eagle * Firefly * Fish * Fly * Locust * Green fish * Kiwi * Lion * Monkey * Orange fish * Parrot * Piranha * Purple fish * Raptor * Scorpion * Shark * Sheep * Snail * Spider * Transport Monkey * Turtle Massive Mod Massive mod adds 100% more fun to the game by adding forging, pottery, and a survival skill. The forging is very complicated but like all events it will give you a diary page. It also add the cooking skill, and the mining skill. With the mining skill in hand you can mine ore faster and you now have some extra ores like coal, you can also find underwater springs and make an entrance to a cave to mine more with a higher skill level. The cooking has also added some new food like berry dough, all you have to do is add berries to dough or there's steak, and at a higher cooking level you can cut big meat in to 1-2 steaks. Pottery has all most no use other than the clay bucket and to get water, the clay bucket is one thing your going to need for forging, the clay cup/bottle is to get water when you find fresh water. stone+rock=knife, clay+knife= clay bucket/cup next all you have to do is fire it is a fire by left clicking on it. Updated on Feburay 2, 2011 and more coming soon. Latest activity Category:Site administration Category:Browse